Ai Wo Komete Hanataba wo
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kanji+Romaji ふたり で 写真 を 撮ろう、懐かしい この 景色 と (futari de syasi-n o toro-o natu-kashii kono kesiki to) あの日 と 同じ ポーズ で、おどけて みせて 欲しい (anohi to onaji pose de odokete misete hoshii) 見上げる 空 の 青さ を、気まぐれ に 雲 は 流れ (miageru sore no a-o-sa o kimagure ni kumo wa nagare) キレイ な もの は 遠く に ある から キレイ なの (kirei na mono wa to-okuni arukara kirei nano) 約束 した 通り あなた と ここ に 来られ て ほんと に 良かった わ (yakusoku sita to-o-ri anata to koko ni korarete hontoni yokatt wa) この こみ上がる 気持ち が 愛 じゃ ない なら 何 が 愛 か 解ら ない ほど (kono koniagaru kimochiga a-i jya nainara naniga a-i ka wakaranai hodo) ※１----------------------------------------------------------------- 愛 を こめて 花束 を 大袈裟 だけど 受け取って (a-i o komete hanataba o oogesa dakedo uketotte) 理由 なんて 聞かないで よね (riyuu nannte kikanai de yone) 今だけすべて忘れて、笑わないで受け止めて (imadake subete wasurete　warawanaide uketomete) ※１----------------------------------------------------------------- 照れて いない で (tere te i-na-i de) 昨日 と よく 似た 今日 は 何気 ない 分かれ 道 を (kino-o to yoku nita kyo-o wa nanige na-i wakare michi o) 解って 選び そびれた 臆病 の せい でしょう (wakatte e-rabi sobireta o-kubyo-o no se-i desyo-o) 私(あたし) は 泣く の が 得意 で、最初 から 慰め を 当て に して た わ (a-tashi wa naku no ga toku-i de saisyo kara nagusame o a-te ni shite ta wa) 何度 も 間違った 道 選び 続けて 正しく ココ に 戻って きた の (na-n-do mo machigatta michi e-rabi tudukete tadashiku koko ni modotte kita no) 巡り 巡る 時 を 超え いつも あなた の 処へ と この 心 舞い 戻って ゆく (meguri meguru toki o ko-e i-tumo a-natano tokoro e to kono kokoro ma-i modotte yu-ku) 無理 に 描く 理想 より 笑い 合える 今日 の ほう が ずっと 幸せ ね (muri ni e-gaku riso-o yori wara-i a-e-ru kyo-o no ho-o ga zutto si-a-wase ne) violet, indigo, black and blue flame, yellow, purple, sky blue, pink, yellow green, ash, brown ...... あなた に 贈る 色 は・・・wow yeah (a-nata ni o-kuru i-ro wa) 巡り 巡る 時 を 超え いつも あなた の 処へ と この 心 舞い 戻って ゆく (meguri meguru toki o ko-e i-tumo a-natano tokoro e to kono kokoro ma-i modotte yu-ku) ありがとう も 言い 出せず に 甘えて いた　今日 ココ へ 来る まで は (a-rigato-o mo i-i dasezu ni a-ma-e-te i-ta kyo-o koko e kuru made wa) ※１ 本当 の 私 を (ho-n-to-o no watashi o) いつまで も　傍 に いて．．． (i-tumade mo soba ni i-te) Letra en Español Vamos a tomarnos una fotografia juntos Con este nostalgico escenario Con esa misma POSE Quiero verte actuar totalmente nuevo Mirando hacia el cielo azul Las nubes fluyen libremente No son HERMOSAS las cosas HERMOSAS por que estan muy lejos? justo como tu prometiste estoy muy contento de que vinieras aqui Si este sentimiento creciendo no es amor no se lo que es el amor Lo acepte incluso aunque Tu ramo lleno de amor fue tan extravagante cosas como la razon no pueden ser escuchadas mas Justo ahora he olvidado toda precausion tomandolo con una cara seria Yo no soy timido tanto como ayer hoy me perdi de nuevo en el camino bifurcado todo por mi cobardia llorar es mi especialidad y tu siemrpe me has confortado desde el principio como sigo eligiendo el camino equivocado podre alguna vez regresar aqui? Llendo en circulos, llendo a traves del tiempo hacia el lugar donde estas mi corazon esta siempre tratando de ir ahi mas que ideales imposibles el dia en el cual sonreiste es mucho mas feliz Violenta, indigo, negro y azul flama, amarillo, morado, azul cielo Rosa, verde, amarillo, ceniza, cafe Cual color deberia darte? Categoría:SUPERFLY Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:BingoBongo-P Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Cover Categoría:2009 Categoría:Letras: Categoría:Letra